Permutasi Unsur yang Sama
by jelliuu
Summary: Permutasi Unsur yang Sama digunakan jika dalam suatu komponen terdapat unsur yang sama. "Apa dia teman dekatmu?" Mereka teman dekat ya? Tapi, sedekat apa? SEVENTEEN's MEANIE (again) Mingyu and Wonwoo.


Permutasi Unsur yang Sama

.

.

.

SEVENTEEN's Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo \ Bromance, Schoolife \ Ficlet _(2000 words)_ (Itu termasuk ficlet kan?)

You better read 'Addicted' first :-D

.

.

 _Permutasi Unsur yang Sama digunakan jika dalam suatu komponen terdapat unsur yang sama._

.

.

.

Pagi itu, hari Rabu. Masih jam setengah tujuh, tiga puluh menit lagi untuk memulai kelas, tapi kelas Mingyu sudah ramai seperti Pasar Malam. Mingyu duduk di bangkunya, di depannya sudah ada buku tulis warna biru dan bulpen hitam di atasnya. Mingyu duduk sambil menghitung sesuatu menggunakan kalkulator di HP-nya. "Berarti satu anak harus bayar duabelas ribu." Mingyu menggumam sambil menulis sesuatu di buku tulis birunya. Ketika ia hendak berdiri, teman sejawatnya, Vernon, masuk kelas. Cowok blaster itu masih menggunakan masker warna putih ketika masuk kelas, harusnya 'kan ia sudah melepasnya tadi di parkiran. Selain itu, wajah Vernon terlihat tidak baik-baik saja.

Vernon berjalan melewati Mingyu menuju bangkunya. Bangku Vernon itu tepat di belakang bangku Mingyu. Kemudian di sebelahnya –dekat tembok- bangkunya Jinhwan, di depan Jinhwan –sebelahnya Mingyu- ada Junhoe yang sekarang sedang makan roti coklat dengan tenang, sedangkan Jinhwan belum datang.

"Hey!" Mingyu menyapa Vernon yang sudah duduk dengan lemas di kursinya. Vernon hanya mengangkat kepalanya. "Ada apa denganmu?" Mingyu bertanya. Junhoe menoleh. Kemudian Vernon menurunkan sedikit maskernya. Mingyu terkikik sedangkan Junhoe tersedak. "Kasihan sekali," ucap Mingyu sambil menutupi mulutnya menggunakan tangan kiri, sedangkan Junhoe minum, kemudian cowok itu tertawa lebar.

"Konyol sekali hidungmu itu, Vernon!" Junhoe berkata sambil terus tertawa, Mingyu juga tertawa, ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Jerawatmu pintar sekali mengambil spot," itu Mingyu. "Dia ingin orang lain melihatnya, jadi dia mengambil tempat tepat di hidungmu," tambahnya. Junhoe dan Mingyu masih tertawa, kemudian Vernon menarik maskernya ke atas lagi sambil memutar bola mata. "Diam kalian!" Vernon sedikit membentak, kemudian mengeluarkan buku tulis dari tasnya. "Lihat PR _Math_ dong,"

Vernon, walaupun mulutnya tertutup masker, ' _Math_ ' yang ia ucapkan tetap terdengar sangat Amerika. "Punyaku dibawa Jinhwan semalam." Junhoe menjawab kemudian melanjutkan makan roti. "Punyaku ada di Soonyoung," Mingyu berucap sambil menunjuk Soonyoung yang serius mengerjakan (atau menyalin) PR Matematika. Kemudian Vernon beranjak menuju bangku Soonyoung. Itulah mengapa kelas Mingyu sudah ramai sejak pagi seperti Pasar Malam.

"Padahal PR-nya gampang, tapi kenapa mereka belum mengerjakan?"

Mingyu tidak membalas ucapan Junhoe kemudian berjalan ke depan kelas, sambil membawa buku tulis birunya dan bulpen hitam. "Teman-teman, ada pengumuman," Mingyu mengeraskan suaranya agar yang lain mendengar. Semuanya diam, memperhatikan Mingyu. Cowok tinggi itu baru saja mau melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika pintu kelas terbuka, Jinhwan.

"Cepat duduk, Jin!" Jinhwan hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju bangkunya, Mingyu dapat mendengar Jinhwan berbisik 'ada apa?' kepada Junhoe.

"Rabu depan, kita akan praktek membuat Pizza. Guru Jang bilang, untuk semester genap ini kita akan praktek memasak, karena menjahit sudah dilakukan di semester ganjil lalu. Dan masakan pertama yang akan kita buat adalah Pizza,"

"Bagus lah, aku sudah bosan menjahit." Itu suara Jihoon, murid yang selama kelas menjahit berlangsung selalu tertidur, dan hasil prakteknya yang paling buruk diantara semua murid.

"Itu karena kau tidak ahli menjahit." Jihyo menimpali, Jihoon hanya mendengus dan memutar bola mata.

"Ku lanjutkan ya, kita harus iuran untuk prak—"

"Duh, iuran lagi, iuran lagi,"

"Kapan sih, sekolah ini berhenti iuran?"

"Gerak dikit iuran, geser dikit iuran,"

"Iuran untuk Pensi besok saja belum lunas,"

"Pakai uang kas kelas saja kenapa sih?"

Dan blablabla. Dan blablabla.

"Dengarkan dulu! Guru Jang bilangnya begitu teman-teman! Satu anak iuran duabelas ribu, nanti bahan-bahan untuk bikin Pizza Guru Jang yang beli, jadi satu kelas bahannya sama semua. Kita hanya suruh bayar duabelas ribu saja! Peralatan memasaknya juga dari sekolah kok," Mingyu menjelaskan sambil ngotot, dia agak kesal juga sama teman-temannya yang selalu mengeluh kalau disuruh mengeluarkan uang, padahal uang itu kan bukan untuk Mingyu, tapi untuk mereka sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan uang kas kelas karena kalian tidak pernah bayar uang kas kelas! Masih banyak yang nunggak, nih! Paling parah Soonyoung, kamu nunggak enam minggu, duapuluhempat ribu, Soon!"

Soonyoung cuma senyum-senyum sambil melihat wajah teman-temannya yang sudah seperti harimau kelaparan. Kemudian melanjutkan menyalin PR Matematika bersama Vernon.

"Jadi mohon pengertiannya, teman-teman. Iuran dimulai hari ini dan bisa dicicil kalau kalian merasa keberatan sampai hari Senin depan," Mingyu melanjutkan. "Oh ya, nanti Guru Jang tidak masuk kelas karena ada Diklat, jadi kita mengerjakan soal. Soalnya ada di kamu kan, Nayeon?"

Mingyu bertanya pada Nayeon si Ketua Kelas, cewek tinggi berambut hitam panjang yang duduk di bangku nomor dua dari depan, dan Nayeon mengangguk. "Nanti soalnya akan di _fotocopy_ sama Chaeyeon, terus dibagikan saat jamnya Guru Jang." Nayeon menjawab sambil melihat Chaeyeon yang duduk di belakangnya, cewek berambut pendek itu mengangguk. Chayeon itu Sekretaris Kelas.

"Yang mau bayar, langsung ke bangkuku." Setelah itu, Mingyu melangkah menuju bangkunya.

Mingyu itu Bendahara Kelas, walaupun dia cowok, tapi dia telaten sekali mengurus uang-uang dan membuat perbukuan dengan sangat rapi. Selain itu, dia juga pintar, dan punya tangan dewa. Mingyu juga kidal, tapi tangan kanannya juga aktif ia gunakan. Dia terlihat seperti Ambidextrous.

.

.

.

"Jadi ada tiga macam Permutasi yang akan kalian pelajari hari ini, yaitu Permutasi Dari Unsur-Unsur yang Berbeda, kemudian yang kedua adalah Permutasi Untuk Unsur-unsur yang Sama, dan yang terkahir adalah Permutasi Siklis."

Mingyu menyalin semua yang Guru Han katakan. Setelah mengoreksi bersama PR Matematika yang bikin kelasnya ramai seperti Pasar Malam padahal masih pagi, Guru Han menjelaskan bab selanjutnya, Permutasi.

Semua murid fokus mendengarkan penjelasan Guru Han. Sekolah ini pintar sekali karena menempatkan jam pelajaran Matematika di awal, artinya murid-murid masih segar dan fokus mengikuti pelajaran. Bayangkan saja kalau Matematika diletakkan di jam terakhir, yang ada seluruh penghuni kelas malah tidur. Atau mungkin si guru malas masuk kelas.

"Baiklah, ada yang bisa memberi contoh Permutasi Dari Unsur-Unsur yang Berbeda?" Guru Han bertanya setelah panjang lebar menjelaskan. Seorang murid mengacungkan tangan. Itu Dahyun, cewek yang duduk di bangku paling belakang, ia melangkah menuju depan, mengambil kapur dari tangan Guru Han, kemudian menulis sesuatu di papan.

"Misalnya, ada 7 pilihan makanan pedas dan akan dipilih 3 makanan untuk dijadikan percobaan. Jadi 7Permutasi3, sama dengan. . . "

Dahyun tergolong pintar walaupun dia itu petakilan kalau di kelas. Dia cepat menangkap materi dan sesuatu yang baru. Dahyun itu tanggap.

"Jadi, tujuh faktorial per empat faktorial sama dengan. . . " Tangannya cekatan menulis angka-angka di papan.

"Hasilnya adalah dua ratus sepuluh. Jadi ada 210 cara untuk menyusun 3 makanan yang bisa dipilih untuk bahan percobaan."

Dahyun berbalik menghadap teman-temannya sambil tersenyum. Semua bertepuk tangan. Kemudian Dahyun menyerahkan kapurnya ke Guru Han. "Ya, contoh yang diberikan oleh Dahyun benar. Ada 210 cara untuk 3 makanan yang terpilih untuk menjadi bahan percobaan."

Mingyu menyalin apa yang telah Dahyun tulis di papan. "Selanjutnya, bagaimana dengan Permutasi yang kedua? Ada yang ingin memberi contoh?"

Beberapa detik kelas hening, tak ada yang mengangkat tangan.

Guru Han mengedarkan pandangan ke murid-muridnya.

Kemudian Mingyu mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Mingyu?" Mingyu berjalan menuju papan dan meraih kapur yang ada di tangan Guru Han. Kemudian mulai menuliskan sesuatu di papan.

Mingyu menulis sebuah nama menggunakan huruf balok, kemudian berbalik menghadap teman-temannya.

"Ada berapa banyak kata yang dapat disusun dari kata WONWOO?"

Semua murid tertawa, Junhoe, Jinhwan, Nayeon, Jihoon, semuanya. Kecuali Vernon, cowok blaster itu menepuk jidatnya kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Merutuki perbuatan memalukan yang dilakukan oleh teman sejawatnya.

Memalukan tentu saja, karena nama yang ditulis oleh Mingyu adalah nama murid kelas sebelah yang sudah lama Mingyu taksir. Dan berita itu –bahwa Mingyu menyukai Wonwoo- sudah terdengar oleh seluruh telinga di kelas 2-1 ini, tapi tidak sampai satu sekolah tahu. Dan sekarang Mingyu menggunakan nama Wonwoo sebagai contoh soal. Gila. Padahal Mingyu tahu kalau Wonwoo sudah _taken_ dengan seseorang yang tidak sekolah disini.

"Lanjutkan, Mingyu," Guru Han bicara, kemudian perlahan-lahan suara tawa menghilang. Murid-murid mulai fokus memperhatikan Mingyu lagi.

"Ada enam huruf dalam kata WONWOO, dan ada dua huruf W, dan tiga huruf O."

Mingyu menulis apa yang ia katakan, Guru Han memperhatikan, murid-murid lain juga memperhatikan, Vernon belum mengangkat kepalanya.

"Jadi, enam faktorial per dua faktorial kali tiga faktorial, sama dengan. . . "

Mingyu menulis lagi, apa yang ia ucapkan. Guru Han mengangguk, Vernon mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan Mingyu yang sudah semakin liar dan gila.

Mingyu menulis banyak angka dan banyak simbol 'kali' lalu menulis simbol 'sama dengan'.

"Tujuh ratus dua puluh per dua belas, sama dengan. . ."

Kemudian Mingyu menulis hasil akhir.

"Enam puluh," lalu menambahkan dua garis pendek di bawah angka 60. Penanda bahwa itu benar-benar hasil akhir.

"Jadi, ada enam puluh cara menyusun kata menggunakan kata WONWOO. Terima kasih." Mingyu membungkuk, teman-temannya bertepuk tangan, beberapa dari mereka bersiul, ada yang 'ciee ciee' dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya. Guru Han bertepuk tangan, kemudian menerima kapur yang diberikan oleh Mingyu.

Mingyu hendak beranjak ke tempatnya ketika pintu kelas terbuka.

Seseorang datang. Seorang murid. Sendirian. Membawa banyak map. "Selamat pagi, Guru Han," ucapnya. Suaranya rendah.

Nah, melihat siapa yang datang Mingyu langsung keringat dingin.

Dilihatnya terus cowok di ambang pintu itu.

Rambutnya hitam.

Matanya sipit, dan gelap. Suram

Bet di lengan kanannya tertulis 2-2

 _Name tag_ -nya tertulis Jeon Wonwoo.

Itu Wonwoo, dari kelas sebelah, cowok suram yang Mingyu taksir.

"Masuklah Wonwoo," Guru Han menyuruh Wonwoo masuk. Cowok itu menghampiri Guru Han. Agak canggung karena murid-murid di kelas memperhatikan Wonwoo terus. Kemudian ia melihat Mingyu yang berdiri di depan papan tulis, Wonwoo senyum sedikit ke Mingyu, dan Mingyu membalasnya. "Ini Surat Perizinan Aula yang saya bicarakan kemarin. Dan ini map titipan dari Kepala Sekolah, beliau berkata kalau map ini Guru Han saja yang membawa sampai Pemeriksaan ISO selesai. Sebenarnya saya tidak mengerti maksudnya," Wonwoo menyerahkan map-map yang ada di tangannya. "Kau tidak mengerti karena kau bukan Kepala Sekolah dan bukan WaKa Sarana dan Prasarana, Wonwoo. Berapa lama Aulanya dipakai?"

"Kira-kira lima jam."

Guru Han menandatangani Surat yang Wonwoo berikan, kemudian menoleh ke arah Mingyu yang masih berdiri memperhatikan Wonwoo. "Mingyu, kau bisa duduk," Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu. Mingyu melihat wajah Wonwoo.

Mingyu enggan beranjak karena kalau dia beranjak, tulisan yang ada di papan akan terlihat. Sejak kedatangan Wonwoo tadi, Mingyu sudah memposisikan dirinya untuk menutupi kata WONWOO yang tertulis di papan.

Teman-teman Mingyu terkikik melihat Mingyu. "Dia pasti kebingungan, dasar gila." Jinhwan berkata sambil tertawa. "Mingyu itu memang gila." Tambah Vernon. "Lihat wajahnya yang cemas itu!" Itu Junhoe, dan Jinhwan serta Vernon langsung tertawa kencang.

Mingyu melirik sekilas ke arah teman-temannya, kemudian melihat Wonwoo yang dahinya berkerut. "Kenapa, Mingyu?" Suara Guru Han membuat Mingyu menoleh padanya dan menggeleng, lalu beranjak dari papan menuju bangkunya. Setelah Mingyu menyingkir, kerutan di dahi Wonwoo semakin dalam.

Saat itu juga tawa seluruh murid kelas 2-1 pecah. Mingyu merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam perjalanannya menuju bangku. Sekarang saja Mingyu dapat melihat kalau kursi coklat tempatnya duduk sedang mengejeknya.

Wonwoo melihat ke arah Mingyu yang sudah duduk di bangkunya, kemudian Mingyu menoleh juga ke arah Wonwoo.

"Kau dan Mingyu teman dekat ya, Wonwoo?" Guru Han bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Karena Mingyu menggunakan namamu sebagai contoh soal. Jadi kupikir kalian teman dekat." Guru Han menunjuk tulisan di papan menggunakan ekor matanya, kemudian menoleh ke Wonwoo lagi.

Wonwoo melihat Mingyu.

Mingyu melihat Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melihat Guru Han.

"Iya. Aku dan Mingyu teman dekat. Kami dekat sejak tahun pertama, Guru Han."

Mingyu masih melihat Wonwoo.

Yang otomatis membuatnya melihat senyum manis terukir di bibir Wonwoo.

Senyum manis yang terlihat tulus.

Kemudian Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu, masih membawa senyum manisnya.

Mingyu, dengan kikuk, membalas senyum Wonwoo.

"Ah, sudah kuduga." Guru Han mengangguk. Kemudian Wonwoo pamit.

Sebelum keluar kelas, Wonwoo melihat Mingyu lagi.

Dan ia tersenyum kepada Mingyu.

Tawa pecah lagi di kelas itu. Ditambah siulan, dan 'ciee ciee'

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang, siapa yang bisa memberi contoh untuk Permutasi Siklis?"

Mingyu masih bersama pikirannya.

Ia tidak tahu kalau ia dan Wonwoo itu teman dekat.

Ia tidak merasa begitu.

Ia merasa dia dan Wonwoo hanya teman biasa saja.

Ia tidak tahu kalau Wonwoo menganggapnya teman dekat sejak tahun pertama.

Tapi,

Sedekat apa?

.

.

Kkeut!

.

.

Hai, ini aneh ya? Aku SMK tingkat kedua (bilang aja kelas sebelas) dan sekitar bulan Januari lalu aku diajari PERMUTASI sama Mr. Mate yang sering ngadain kuis di kelas trus yang bisa jawab dikasih duit .-. Aku jadi kepikiran siapa member SVT yang namanya punya unsur yang sama, ternyata itu Wonwoo '-'

Ada 60 cara merangkai kata dengan nama Wonwoo... Dan ada cara merangkai kata dengan nama SEVENTEEN WONWOO. Empat milyar lima ratus empat puluh juta lima ratus tiga puluh enam ribu cara. Hmm. HMMM.

Dan sebenarnya, kenapa aku bikin ini, karena dari bab pertama di semester satu kalau ada kuis aku gak pernah bisa jawab .-. (aku gak jago di math) (aku gak suka ngitung) (aku lebih suka menyanyi) (dan menari) (otak kananku lebih main dari pada yang kiri) dan kuis kemarin, pas bab permutasi ini, aku dapat uang karena aku bisa jawab kuis. Dua kali. DUA KALI. Uangnya lumayan, buat beli kuota masih sisa .-. karena aku suka bab ini, mudah. Banget. Semudah menyanyi dan menari .-.

Sebenarnya, , Jeonghan, Woozi, Seungkwan, dan Vernon punya unsur yang sama di dalam nama mereka. Tapi aku lebih milih Wonwoo karena dia yang paling tinggi diantara semuanya (?). Iya kan?

Sebenarnya, aku mau post ff yang bukan Meanie, tapi aku tetap post Meanie. Entahlah, aku punya banyak ide, tapi tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengerjakannya.

Maaf aku curcol banyak. Karena aku pengen cerita, tapi ke siapa? Yasudah aku cerita sama Screenplay .-.

Ehm, ada yang sudah belajar Permutasi? Ku harap kalian gak bingung sama rumus-rumus yang kutulis disini.

Pyeong!

Li.


End file.
